


playing some Beethoven bullshit

by basinnit



Series: 100 days of writing challenge [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji are dating, M/M, Miya Atsumu is in love, Miya Atsumu plays basketball, No Volleyball, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a pianist, college students, pinning, side bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit
Summary: And then, just as his head was about to drop, they started moving the piano on the stage. He instantly sat straight, a person next to him snorting at him, but he ignored it. He watched as they placed the piano in the middle and moved away, he watched as Sakusa Kiyoomi walked onto the stage with his hair styled onto the side, without his usual mask covering his face, and wearing that fancy, black suit that made his body look amazing.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 100 days of writing challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	playing some Beethoven bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> my gf asked yesterday what i had in mind for today and when i checked the theme my mind went "pianist sakusa" and i just had to go with that because no way in hell i would've been able to forget about that. anyway. tag yourself I'm atsumu being totally in love with omi here. amen.
> 
> find me here:  
> twitter - @R4SH0V  
> Instagram - @destrukcyjnosc_
> 
> day 008: classical

There was something strangely beautiful about him and the music he played, swaying on his seat, eyes closed, fingers tracing over the piano. Seeing him was an accident, but if Atsumu had the power to go back in time, he would’ve done it sooner. 

He was walking through the halls to his basketball practice, a bag with his clothes hanging from his shoulder, busy thinking about shit he wanted to try with his teammates.

Maybe it was fate, or he was just a complete fucking idiot, but somewhere along the way he turned left instead of right and found himself standing in front of many music classes in the building. 

And normally he would’ve just swear under his nose, turned on his heels and walked back to the gym, but the door was made from glass, and he had a really nice view of the inside. It was a normal classroom, full of all kinds of instruments, with a piano in the middle. Black, expensive, and beautiful.

Atsumu was way too busy with his own shit to listen to the music. Usually, the only contact he had with it was during the basketball games, with some popular songs blasting through the speakers to boost their confidence. He never willingly sat down and listened to any genre, not even talking about classical music.

But the guy that sat next to the piano and played some Beethoven bullshit had Atsumu stuck in place. Atsumu remembered that he saw the guy a couple of times on the corridors, a permanent scowl on his face like he didn’t want to even be next to other people. 

However, in that classroom, sat the same guy - he sat straight, proud, moving gracefully on the chair as his fingers traced over the piano. He had his eyes closed, his brows furrowed in concentration, but there was something that made him look so relaxed Atsumu felt his breath hitch.

He had to ask Bokuto about him. He didn’t know the guy’s name, but surely Bokuto would. Bokuto knew everyone, having friends in every major. 

~~ (Or maybe he just knew a bunch of art people because Akaashi majored in arts) ~~

“Do you know anyone from a music major playing the piano?” He asked casually after the practice, drying his hair with a towel. Bokuto stopped in his tracks, hummed, visibly trying to think about it. Then, it looked like a light bulb appeared above his head as he turned to Atsumu with a grin.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi plays the piano, I’m pretty sure.”

* * *

Turns out the music majors had a gig, or whatever it was called. It didn’t matter. What was important was the part where Atsumu heard Sakusa Kiyoomi was supposed to play the piano there, dressed in a suit, playing seriously.

And okay, maybe Atsumu was going to ditch practice for that, but not like Bokuto didn’t do it a lot for Akaashi.

~~ (But Akaashi was Bokuto’s boyfriend, and Atsumu just found Sakusa Kiyoomi fascinating) ~~

So, on the day of the whole gig thingy, he made sure to sit somewhere no one would give a fuck about him, and checked the brochure to once again read the name _“Sakusa Kiyoomi_ ” with the name of the song he would play and the hour. 

Honestly speaking, Atsumu found the whole thing boring. It wasn’t the students, no. He admired the way they all were so skilled and amazing at playing, well, whatever they were playing, but the music wasn’t his thing. And no one caught his eye. He tried his best not to yawn, but the way the whole room was dimmed, with just the scene with students covered in the light made him so sleepy.

And then, just as his head was about to drop, they started moving the piano on the stage. He instantly sat straight, a person next to him snorting at him, but he ignored it. He watched as they placed the piano in the middle and moved away, he watched as Sakusa Kiyoomi walked onto the stage with his hair styled onto the side, without his usual mask covering his face, and wearing that fancy, black suit that made his body look amazing.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was stunning, and Atsumu found himself unable to move his eyes away from him as he sat on the seat and started playing.

There was something strangely beautiful about Sakusa Kiyoomi like that, and Atsumu felt his mouth go dry. He felt like the pianist was the only human in the room, or maybe Sakusa Kiyoomi was a fucking angel sent down by the gods to make Atsumu suffer.

For a long time after that performance, Atsumu was just pinning, as Bokuto lovely called it. He would snap his head up whenever he got a glimpse of those black, wavy hair. He would sometimes ~~(really often)~~ go to the music department and just stand there and listen to Sakusa play. He would listen to the songs Sakusa played and find himself thinking that Sakusa did it better.

So what, maybe he had a crush on Sakusa Kiyoomi. Not like they knew each other or Sakusa even knew about his existe-

“Are you just going to stand there like a creep?” Sakusa Kiyoomi said, and Atsumu looked around. No one else was there, just him. _Oh shit._

“What, m-me?” He asked dumbly, pointing a finger at himself. Amazing, even his voice betrayed him. Sakusa snorted.

“Yes, you. It’s always just you.”

_Oh_. So Sakusa Kiyoomi, the living angel Atsumu was maybe just a tiny little bit in love with knew about his existence.

Holy _fuck._

He slowly stepped into the room, one hand on his neck.

“Uh, I’m sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable. I liked your music, that’s all.” He decided to say slowly, and then–

Then Sakusa Kiyoomi turned on his chair and looked straight at Atsumu, one brow raised.

“The first time I noticed you, you didn’t like anything else besides me playing piano, Atsumu Miya.”

Maybe Atsumu already died and he went to heaven.

“Well, it’s not my fault there’s just something different about you.”

Sakusa looked just a tiny bit shy after that. His voice was nice and soft, and Atsumu wanted to hear him talk like that all the time.

If he left the music room two hours later, ditching the practice and with Sakusa’s number in his phone, he won’t ever dare to say. 


End file.
